Pragmatic Tales: Kingdom Hearts - Simple & Clean (Prologue)
by SajaiDhalo4life
Summary: A more grounded KH universe from start to finish.


_**Prologue: Simple & Clean**_

 _Hello, Kairi…_

… No, that's too boring.

 _Dear Ms. Kairi…_

'Nah, she might think I'm some creep-grown-up or something.'

 _Yo, Kairi!_

'Ugh, that'll make her think I'm Wakka.'

 _Hey, Karrizy!_

'Karrizy? That's so stupid… Jeez, how do I do this?'

"Sora, dinner's ready; come on down! ... Sora? … Sor-"

"I'm coming!"

'C'mon, think! How about:'

 _Kairi, I want you._

'Wait, what; **no**! - Erase! Erase! Erase! Whew, glad I took care of that! She might've thought that I **like** her… But, isn't that what I want her to think? … Ugh! Why is this so hard!? I'm tired of starting over! …Hey, maybe I could put… There!'

 _Hey, Kairi! Welcome to the islands! My name is Sora!_

'Yeah, that's perfect. Ok, now for the rest of—

"Sora, what are you doing up here? Your food's going to get cold."

"Huh? Um, nothing, Mom- I'm coming right now!"

"What's with all these crumpled up papers all over the floor?"

"It's nothing, Mom. I promise I'll clean them up."

"What's with them?"

"I've just been studying."

"Studying; that's what you've been doing?"

"Yeah."

"Son, it's summer vacation."

"Um… I'm getting a head start?"

"… Oh boy, let's see what we've got here—"

"Mom, no! Don't read them!"

" _Hi, Kairi_ \- Oh my goodness, is this what I think it is?"

"Uh- hey, Mom! Let's go eat dinner; my food's getting cold!"

"That's fine, we have a microwave; ' _it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sora.'_ It's a pleasure, huh?"

"C'mon, Mom!"

"Is this what you've been doing up here? - Wait a minute, are all of these…?"

"No, don't!"

" _To Madam Kairi, how are you my lady?'_ You were going for the regal approach with that one, eh? Looks like that English tutor paid off."

"Please, Mom- I'm begging you!"

" _Yello, Kairi'_ Uh-oh, guess I spoke to soon. Yellow is a color, sweetie."

"Very funny, Mom… Wait—not that one!"

" _Hey good-lookin', what's cookin'?_ -What the hell? Do you mind telling me what that's supposed to mean?"

'Nope! Nope! Nope!'

"… Sora, you really shouldn't snatch things from people's hands… Or rip them into pieces; it's rude."

"Got it, Mom- no problem- I'll just throw all these away and—'

"I actually like this one."

'Why won't she stop?'

" _Hey, Kairi! Welcome to the islands! My name is Sora!'_ This one's good—keep it. It's simple and clean; girls like boys like that."

"… Really?"

"Definitely; your father is the same way."

"Okay then, how about this… I have to write it again, sorry."

"It's ok; alright let me see: _Kairi, I want you…"_

"Um… What's wrong, Mom?"

"I don't like it."

"Huh!? -Why not?"

"Because it's way too early for me to have grandchildren."

"What?"

"Nothing, go downstairs; your dinner is getting cold."

'I've been having these weird thoughts lately… like, is any of this for real… or not? Ever since I met _**her**_ , I've had these crazy dreams… dreams of a place that's so… bizarre. I don't know why I have them, but they scare me some days. Sometimes there're shadows that chase me… They have hazy yellow eyes and twitch when they move. I get scared, really scared. Because every time I have that dream… I die. There's a voice that I hear when I have the dream… but its kind of a nice voice. I don't know why but the voice keeps putting weapons in front of me at the start of the dream— there's always a sword, a shield, and a… I forgot… um… Oh! A rod… Not sure what it does though; I don't know what 'mystic' means but the voice says that word whenever I'm near the rod. The voice says I have to chose one and lose one. I think I make the wrong picks because I keep dying… The voice says don't be afraid but it's so hard not to be. Those shadows are really scary when they swarm me… And their claws hurt… I just want it to stop. I told Mom and Dad about it. I started talking to this doctor-lady… I think she is a doctor. She doesn't give me any medicine, but she is supposed to heal me by talking to me. I don't really get it, but I want the dreams to go away… And, they don't go away. But the doctor-lady said something that I can't stop thinking about:

"The dreams are a test."

"A test? It's summer vacation! They can put test in your dreams now?'"

"No, silly… It's not a test for your grades."

"Then what is it?"

"A test for your heart."

'A test for my heart; I asked what that was supposed to mean but I never could understand what she was talking about. I asked my Mom could I bring a dictionary with me whenever I went to see her. She always used words like, destiny and fate and mystic… just like the voice.'

" _You are the one who will open the door."_

'… Holy crap.'


End file.
